1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of industrial computer rack, and more particularly to a slide dedicated for industrial computer rack, and the slide can be assembled conveniently and removed quickly for repair and maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an industrial computer chassis comes with the size of 1U, 2U or 3U, and the industrial computer chassis is placed horizontally in an industrial computer rack, so that the industrial computer rack has a plurality of vertical frameworks, and each framework has a plurality of fixing holes or screw holes for mounting at least one industrial computer horizontally between the frameworks through fixed blocks or fixing screws, such that the industrial computers can be stacked on one another.
In actual installation, the fixing holes or screw holes of the frameworks come with different positions or sizes, so that it is necessary to used the fixed blocks or fixing screws with the corresponding positions or sizes. After the installation is completed, it is necessary to remove the fixed blocks or fixing screws for the next repair or maintenance, and thus the conventional industrial chassis is quite inconvenience for use. Therefore, a pull-out slide is usually installed between the industrial computer rack and the industrial computer to overcome the aforementioned problem, since the pull-out slide has a pull-to-stretch and stack-to-retract feature. With a two-stage or three-stage design of the slide, the industrial computer can be pushed into the industrial computer rack, or the industrial computer can be pulled out from the industrial computer rack for expansion, replacement, inspection or maintenance.
At present, the slide is generally installed by screws. Since it is necessary to use a plurality of fixing screws to be used in a same framework, therefore the installation or removal of the fixing screws is relatively troublesome. Another design for installing the slide is by cross-setting, wherein both ends of the slide have a fastener set capable of passing through the fixing holes of the frameworks. The weight of the industrial computer keeps the slide to be fixed between the frameworks, or a single screw is used for fixing the slide in order to improve the convenience of the installation. However, different industrial computer racks have fixing holes of different sizes, shapes or even distances between the frameworks, so that each type of conventional slides cannot be used universally for various kinds of computers, and a waste of development cost is resulted, not even mentioning that there is a design for facilitating the separation between the slide and the industrial computer or an automatic locking design when the slide is closed to a certain extent.